Help Me
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: a story about what ryou deals with at school... and after school. deaths and slight shonenai oneshot only


princess:today is a story about something that happened to me a few months back, and just today i thought it reminded me of ryou, so this is our story, but is mostly about ryou. (Yami Bakura has his own body now.)

disclaimer: i only own the boys that no one knows unless you go to Maple Grove middle school in Battle Ground, Washington.

main character: Ryou Bakura

pairing: ryou/yami bakura

Ryou walked slowly around the back of his school building, trying to make it to the short-cut to his house as fast as possible. If he was lucky, no one would see him today, and he'd get home in one piece. But when had his life ever been easy? Ryou started the walk down the path to the back road, leading the hour long walk to his house. The good thing about the short-cut: it got him home an hour earlyer; The bad thing: everyone took this short-cut home. And everyone, to Ryou, meant every one of the people who loved to tease and taunt him everyday. Whenever Ryou took this way home, he would have to be as quiet as possible, or he would be noticed, and that, in his life, was the worst thing ever.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump and cry out quietly. A snicker was heard behind him, and he turned to see three of the boys who made it their life to tease and hurt Ryou. The first boy had long brown hair and went by the name of C.J. He was the leader of their gang. Next to him was Spencer, and then Austin was behind him.

"Hey Tweeker, what's up?" Spencer taunted, knowing that being called a tweeker drove Ryou insane. And the name only came from when him and his yami had been burning candles in their room. Spencer had thought they were doing some kind of witchcraft. "Do any good spells lately?"

"Oh, but Spencer, he needs some of your hair first, remember? Or was it that he needed to mix his blood with yours? I can't remember. Anyways, Ryou, where's your boyfriend, oh, sorry, I meant your brother. But what's the difference, right? As long as you two get to screw, it's fine, right?" Austin laughed.

"Now, boys, don't be so rude. We don't even know if he's gay, or bi, or whatever the hell you call it. So, Ryou, are you bi? Or are you just gay?" C.J. smiled, pulling Ryou down into the bushes where no one could see them.

Ryou was asked this everyday, and he was sick of it. Everyone knew the answer, they just wanted to hear him say it. Ryou pulled his arm free and started back up to the path, but C.J. pulled his armbag off, causing it to open and spill all his homework and some of Bakura's things, including his make-up. Ryou made a reach for his lover's lipstick and eyeliner, but C.J. was faster.

"He is a freakin' girl! Look, he's even got make-up! Or, is this or sisters?" Austin snickered as Ryou made a jump for the things, but Austin threw them into the river next to them. "Oops! Well, Ryou, tell ya what. I'll go in there and get your make-up for ya, if you answer our question." Ryou gasped as he was grabbed by C.J. and Spencer.

"Yes. I am gay. Now, can you leave me alone?" Ryou said, tears in his eyes. C.J. laughed and pulled Ryou's head back by pulling on his snowy hair. Ryou yelped in pain as Spencer grabbed his scared up arm.

"Well, it seems we have another thing to talk about, dear Ryou. What's this all over your arm? Something that you should tell us about? Are you trying to get away from us by killing yourself?" C.J. grabbed Ryou's left wrist and pulled up his sleeve, looking at Ryou's blood covered forearm. "It seems he is. Let's teach little girly boy here a lesson, shall we?" C.J, took back his hand, balled it, and brought it into Ryou's stomache, making him double over in pain. Austin kicked him in the side, making Ryou cry out and fall into a laying down posistion. Ryou's arm was bleeding, his side was aching, and his head throbbed in pain.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Austin said, looking happily down at their vitim.

"No, he hasn't." C.J. smiled and turned Ryou's face up to him, looking at the scarred lokk in his eyes. C.J. brought his fist back and punched Ryou right in the face, smiling when he heard him cry out in pain. "Now he has. Spencer, pick him up and throw him the river." C.J. waited for his friend to respond, but he heard nothing. He looked down at Ryou and gasped; Ryou was smiling and had a look in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

C.J. turned around and looked for his friends, and gasped as he found them both on the ground, blood leeking from wounds on their faces. "What the hell? What the happened to them! Tell me you bitch!" C.J. turned back to Ryou, but he wasn't there. C.J. stood and turned around again, seeing Ryou standing up at the top of the path, smiling down at him.

"Is there a reason you were hurting my Hikari? I don't know if he did anything to you, but there must have been something going on. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him, don't you C.J.?" a voice from behind him said in a mocking tone. C.J. turned and stepped back, seeing Yami Bakura standing there, a bloodly knife in his mouth, his tongue working to clean it of the blood.

"Kura! You saved me!" Ryou ran down the hill and jumped into his Yami's arms, kissing him on the cheek. "Kura, C.J. and his friends threw your make-up into the river. Are you going to punish C.J.?" Ryou said as his Yami held him around the waist.

"What's your brother doing here, Tweeker? This is between me and you!"

"Yes, and that means it's between you and me as well," Yami Bakura said, placing his Hikari on the ground. "See, you hurt my Hikari, which means that you've hurt me as well. Hikari and Yami are one, and we feel each other's pain, so I felt you hurting him and came to kill you. No one hurts my Hikari..." Yami Bakura drew out his knife and walked towards C.J., laughing at the scarred look on his face. Yami Bakura grabbed C.J. and pinned him to the ground, strattling his waist, and put the knife to his throat, bending down to whisper in his ear, "And lives." Yami Bakura pulled the knife across the boy's throat, licking the blood off his blade.

"Yami, you didn't have to kill him, you know." Ryou smiled as his Yami wrapped his long black coat around his shivering body. Yami Bakura picked his Hikari up and walked up the hill and they started down the path towards their house. "Thanks Bakura." Ryou snuggled up against his Yami's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

"Anytime love." Yami Bakura kissed his forehead and continued to walk.

Yeah I know, that was stupid! it sucked, so yeah. Flames are wanted so i know that i suck, and please review!


End file.
